


Emperor

by betweenheroesandvillains



Series: Bringer of Peace [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Consort Kylo, Emperor Hux, Hand Jobs, Happy Birthday Sierra, M/M, mentioning of future OCs, part 1 of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenheroesandvillains/pseuds/betweenheroesandvillains
Summary: The world is almost incredibly silent. There is no gust of wind, no voices floating up to their window, not even the low rumble of ships. The heat wave chased everyone inside, in the relative coolness of their homes. Hux hooks his foot around Kylo's ankle like a lifeline. As if he might drown in the humid air of the summer night without Kylo Ren's touch.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [versus_versus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/versus_versus/gifts).



> This work is a birthday present for versus_a_blank_page, who is an awesome friend and a great creator of fandom work! Happy Birthday dear!

They are covered in sweat, their bodies slick as they slide against each other. The air in their room is sticky and smells of sex, and they roll around on wet sheets. It's too warm to lay as intertwined as they do, but Hux is too lazy to move over, and Kylo is all heavy and fucked-out. They only shift and turn because the satin starts boiling under their combined body heat within minutes. The thin linen sheet they use as a blanket is kicked off the bed, just like the pillows and their clothes, and beads of sweat are running down Hux's spine. His head rests on Kylo's shoulder, and long strands of black hair are plastered to his forehead. He wipes them away, twisting his fingers through them and pulling ever so slightly in petty revenge. All it does is to draw a low sigh from Kylo. A shiver runs through the consort's body, and Hux gets a short wave of lust which must be projected. Hux himself is too hot to feel anything past his wish to jump out of his skin. He tugs on Kylo's hair again for good measure before turning away, hooking his foot around Kylo's ankle like a lifeline. As if he might drown in the humid air of the summer night without Kylo Ren's touch.

 

The world is almost incredibly silent. There is no gust of wind, no voices floating up to their window, not even the low rumble of ships. The heat wave chased everyone inside, in the relative coolness of their homes. Hux spreads his arms, trying to cover as much space as possible, chasing the chill across the bed. He tries to smother the urge to smoke. A lifetime of forming a habit, and now he can't even be bothered to reach out for his cigarettes because it's too kriffing hot. It's highly unfair.

 

He feels Kylo shift before long stretches of overheated skin press against his back. He wants to shuffle away, but Kylo has a hand firmly placed on Hux's hip, pressing down on the bone and surely leaving bruises. As if one or two or even five additional haematomas would make a difference at this point. Then, a hot breath against the back of his neck. He wants to pull away, but Kylo's long index finger is running down his spine, tracing every vertebra with a reverence that is usually reserved to repentant sinners. Hux suppresses a shiver but can't keep his jaw from going slack as Kylo presses long, open-mouthed kisses to his shoulders. He lies absolutely still and lets Kylo follow the sharp lines of his bones. But the heat soon overwhelms him, and he makes a low sound of discomfort in his chest. It's even too hot for unnecessary words. Kylo's sweaty palms come to rest on Hux's upper arm. "Cold bath?" Hux gets a vague feeling of too hot to be snappy and knows that the heat is gnawing on Kylo's concentration. After having spent quite a while around Kylo Ren, thoughts slipping into his mind are not exactly a novelty to Hux. Yet he doubts he will ever get used to unbidden knowledge suddenly appearing in his head, not seldomly accompanied by a wave of amusement or sharpness. He contemplates Kylo's proposal, his thought process sluggish. "Yes," he murmurs in the end and feels Kylo smile against his scapula. He shakes his consort off and sits up, immediately breaking into perspiration. Ignoring Kylo, he gets to his feet and walks over to the adjusting bathroom. It's big and bright, tiles of chilly white stone and brass tabs. Hux almost drops to the floor right there, but he has enough dignity left to turn on the taps of the sunken bathtub instead.

He turns around when he is done, looking at himself in the mirror that hangs over the long washbasin. His face is flushed, the blush also covering his chest and probably huge parts of his back. His lips are kiss-swollen, and his neck covered in bruises so dark they look like a collar. There are more of them, red and blue bitemarks covering his skin, long red scratches where Kylo dug his fingers into Hux's skin. They were not in the mood for tender sex, not with the electricity humming in the air and the aggressive atmosphere after the negotiations. Hux knows fully well that he drew blood at some point, the taste of copper still in his mouth. He can't tell how deep the wound was, but he already left a few scars on Kylo and would not be remorseful if he created another. Before he can linger on that image, his consort saunters into the bathroom, smiling like a satisfied cat. His eyes wander over Hux's back, obviously admiring his work. Beautiful slips into Hux's mind, and judging from Kylo's expression he was meant to hear this thought. It echoes within him, coaxing pictures from him, of his mouth on the insides of Kylo's thighs, sucking bruises into tender flesh. Kylo's grin splits his face in two halves, and Hux grits out, "Kriffing..." He never gets to finish that sentence. Kylo lifts him up, not with the Force but physically, and lets him fall into the bathtub.

The sudden chill that surrounds him is everything he could have asked for, and more. He stays under water for longer than necessary. The cold is familiar. Starkiller Base was cold. Arkanis was cold, too, though the needle sharp rain never stung quite as bad as the the ice storms on Starkiller. He opens his eyes and exhales, watching the bubbles float towards the surface. He follows them, breaking the water surface and taking a deep breath. Kylo's eyes are on him, he can feel the gaze like a caress. Blinking, he quickly orients himself and finds Kylo sitting on the edge of the tub, his legs hanging in the water. Now refreshed, Hux notices how drenched with sweat Kylo is. His consort watches him, his dark eyes gleaming. "Better?" Hux nods unhesitatingly, even though the scratches burn. "Much. Come in?" He phrases it as a question. Kylo has a number of strange fears, and the last thing he wants to cause is a fit. Not when he finally feels human again and no longer like a supernova. But Kylo stays calm and peaceful, probably still running on the endorphines of his orgasm. He slides into the water, barely causing it to ripple, and moans as the cold water surrounds him. "The best idea," he says, his voice husky. Then he looks at Hux and adds, voice a bit sharper, "But, well, what did you expect? It was mine." The tilt of his head and the smile tugging on the corners of his mouth keep the venom out of his words, though. Hux only makes a non-committant noise and lets a hand full of water run over his head. The air is still uncomfortably warm, so he stretches himself out as far as it is possible with Ren in the tub, who seems to have had the same idea. It takes them some time to sort out their limbs, but afterwards they are lying there peacefully, minimal touches ghosting over quickly cooling skin. Hux closes his eyes and allows his thoughts to wander.

 

He must have dozed off, because when he comes to, the water is luke warm and Kylo curled up on one end of the bathtub, watching him with disconcerting interest. Hux runs a hand over his face and sits up. "What is it," he snaps, irritated. Kylo watching silently usually doesn't bode well. But his consort only shakes his head, not even bothering with words. Hux's eyes narrow and he reaches out, his fingers digging into Kylo's bruised thighs as a warning. The muscles under his hand twitch. "What?" His voice is a tad less sharp, but carries more authority, coaxing the answer out of Kylo's kiss-bruised mouth. "I was just thinking." He leans into his emperor's touch, closing his eyes for a short moment. Before Hux has to ask a second time, Kylo murmurs, “You should be dead.” His eyes snap open again, his gaze meeting Hux's. "You should have died so many times, over and over again. And yet, here you are. Emperor of the Galaxy, Bringer of Peace. Starkiller." The last world sends a shiver down Hux's spine. He knows the title he has been given by the commoners, of course he does. And still, after all these years, it tastes equal parts bitter and sweet. Kylo's lips twitch, as if he can barely hold a a snarling smile back. Hux knows that his consort is in his head once again, reading and enjoying every little reaction he can draw from the Emperor.

"And yet," Kylo continues, a cruel smile on his lips, "You lack an heir." Hux throws up his mental shields, pushing Kylo out as well as he can. His consort went too far in stealing this one fear from him, this one thought that he doesn't even allow to cross his own mind. In one quick movement he grips Kylo's hair in his neck and pulls, exposing his consort's throat. A sharp sound of pain leaves Kylo's mouth as Hux dives forward and hisses, "Don't speak to me like this, Ren. Don't you ever dare to do this again!" For a moment, they stay locked in this position, Kylo submitting to Hux's forceful hold, Hux's lips at his ear. Then, Ren swallows and Hux feels something stir against his torso. This time it's Hux's turn to let a grin ghost over his face. "Oh. Oh dear. Really?" Kylo blushes, his pale skin turning an endearing shade of pink under Hux's scrutinizing eyes. Slowly, carefully, Hux lets go of Kylo's hair and draws his fingers down his consort's neck. He wraps the fingers of his right hand around Kylo's throat, placing one after the other deliberately just above the jugular veins. He can feel the pulse pick up and trails his left hand over Kylo's thigh, enjoying the helpless noise he draws from these plush, bruised lips. A tilt of his wrist, and his hand closes around Kylo's cock, this side of painful, exactly the way Ren likes it. A high-pitched moan escapes Kylo's mouth, and Hux says, voice hoarse yet smug, "Not so self-assured anymore, are we?" The closest thing to an answer he gets is an involuntary shiver as he starts moving his hand along Kylo's shaft, setting a fast pace. It's not long until Kylo tilts his hips upwards, trying to get more friction, get off, but that's not what Hux has in mind. With the cool water lapping around his navel and Ren no longer hot as a furnace Hux can savor the growing heat between their bodies. Instead of letting Kylo get used to the rhythm, Hux slows his strokes down and runs his thumb along the frenulum, watching as Kylo's mouth goes slack and he screws his eyes shut. Hux leans in, closing the hand around Kylo's neck slightly, just enough to make breathing a bit harder, and kisses the underside of Kylo's jaw. He sucks a mark into the pale skin, well aware that it will be but one of many. The moment he feels his consort relax into the touch he bites down and picks up the speed again, Ren's yelling music in his ears. Kylo doesn't last long after that, and doesn't even try to keep his voice down as he comes. Hux strokes him through his orgasm, leaving more kisses and bitemarks along Kylo's jawline. He is not sure whether the dampness that he tastes is water or sweat, both being equally likely, but it doesn't really matter when he lets go of Kylo's throat. Kylo wraps his arms around him and pulls him into his lap. All Hux can do is to wrinkle his nose at the mix of semen and water, hissing, "You are disgusting, Ren. Completely and utterly disgusting." Yet he watches the forming bruises where his fingers dug into Kylo's pale neck with appreciation, not moving from where he is pressed against Kylo.

 

The summer heat catches up with them, even in the relatively cool bathroom. Drips of sweat run down Hux's temple and the back of Kylo's neck, the places where their bodies touch starting to boil again. With a sigh Hux gets to his feet, ignoring Kylo's whimpers as he leaves the tub and makes his way over to the shower. He turns the water as cold as he can take it, hoping the chill will last long enough for him to be able to catch a few hours of sleep. He will need every rest he can get before the next round of negotiations starts. But no matter how hard he tries, he can't get the temperature to the point between scaring the humid heat away and being unbearably cold. He is frustrated, and exhausted, and too hot, and when he feels a searing hand on his shoulder he snaps. "Kriff off, Ren!" His voice is rougher than he wants it to be, and Kylo pretends to not have heard a single word as he steps into the cabin, taking up too much space with his broad frame and lanky limbs. It makes Hux feel trapped, trapped in a cage of heat and unwanted thoughts. Because Kylo was right, and no matter how well he buries the thought under duties, it comes up over and over again. He lacks an heir, a legitimate one, and there surely is none on the way. And whose fault is that?  
In his endless frustration, Hux turns around and aims a punch at Kylos stomach, pushing his consort backwards as flesh meets flesh. Two quick steps and he slips out of the shower, not once looking back as he flees the bathroom. He doesn't care what Kylo is doing. What he needs right now is space, fresh air, and maybe a cigarette or two. Anything that might help him clear his mind.

 

Kylo is wearing an intricate light robe when he steps onto the balcony. Hux , leaning his back against the railings and watching the smoke he exhales rise to the sky, forces himself to stay calm. Easier said than done, with how out of control he feels. The silence of the city is deafening, and Kylo's eyes on him unsettle Hux further. He has to turn his back on his consort, elbows on the railing, dozens of feet between him and the ground. That is what he concentrates on as Kylo comes over, mirroring his stance. "I'm sorry." Hux doesn't spare him a look, even though the apology is unexpected. "I really am," Kylo continues, his voice steady. "I shouldn't have mentioned it." His hand is only an inch away from Hux's own, white in the dim light of the lanterns so far below them. Hux's fingertips are shaking as he brings his cigarette to his lips and takes another long drag. The humid air presses down on him, on the two of them. Even outside, in the long and cool hours between midnight and dawn, Hux can barely stand it. He would give anything, everything, for a short gust of wind or a few drops of rain. Instead, he throws the rest of the cigarette away with a flick of his wrist, watching the red spark until it hits the ground. Then he turns his head towards Kylo, who has not moved at all.  
"You really shouldn't have said it out loud. But," he adds before Kylo can flinch or say anything in his defence, "It's true. I don't have a child, for obvious reasons." He gestures at Ren, running his fingers along his consort's arm. "I don't have siblings, thus no nephews or nieces. No aunts or uncles, no cousins. There is no offspring I could legitimize." He takes a deep breath as Kylo's eyes meet his. "I have avoided the topic for a while now. I'm not old, or sick for that matter. There is no reason why I should die unexpectedly. Especially since I have skilled guards." Kylo's thin-lipped smile betrays that he understood the notion. Linking his fingers with Kylo's Hux takes a small, well-measured step over, despite the heat, despite how sluggish every movement feels. "But it is in fact something that I should spare more thoughts on in the closer futu-" He does not get to finish the sentence as Kylo holds up his free hand and tilts his head as if he is listening to something. For a moment Hux doesn't understand, opening his mouth to ask what is up. But then he hears it too. The soft sound of rain on roofs, and thunder in the distance, barely more than a murmur and still so promising. As the first gust of fresh, cool air tousles his hair, Hux can barely hold back a maniac laugh.

Before they are soaking wet, Kylo steers Hux inside, opening both balcony doors with the Force. Even though the room is still overheated, it's much more bearable to lie down in the freshly made bed, knowing that it will be better the next morning. Curling around Kylo feels less like a chore and more like a promise, an accepted apology. His consort's heartbeat slows down under Hux's hand within minutes, Kylo's breathing turning deep and slow, calming Hux as he lets his hand wander downwards and rests it on Kylo's stomach. His belly will never swell. He will never bear children. For some reason, the thought stings more than it should. But Hux chases it away, too tired to even worry about the future of the galaxy. He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

_In his dreams, a child with auburn hair and dark eyes takes its rightful place on the throne, wearing the golden crown which rests on the head of the Emperor of the Galaxy._

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is the first chapter of a series. It might take a while to post the next chapter, but I promise it'll go up at least till the end of October. Till then, have a lot of fun :)


End file.
